


Would You Like To Be My Boyfriend?

by Veeebles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Curly Harry, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tiny Louis, X Factor days, fonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both quiet for a while and Harry felt himself drifting off when Louis spoke quietly.<br/>“Harry?”<br/>Harry’s stomach jolted at the sound of that sweet voice saying his name, so quiet and unsure but full of such fondness.<br/>“Yes, Lou?”<br/>There was a small pause and Harry began to wonder if he had fallen asleep, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like To Be My Boyfriend?

They lay together in the small bed. Harry smiled softly to himself, feeling Louis’ naked skin against his, soft and warm and comforting. His smell surrounded him; cologne and sweat and something he couldn’t describe that was just Louis. His chest moved with his slow breathing against his back, Harry moving with him, breathing at the same time and pace.  
Their hands stretched out above them, dancing in the air before their faces. Louis’ hands were smaller and daintier than Harry’s, his skin paler and flawless. Harry engulfed one of those small hands in his, feeling the fragile bones beneath smooth skin, like a bird’s.  
Harry hummed soft and low, a song they both knew, his voice carrying each note perfectly.  
Louis nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in, brown curls caressing his face. Harry grinned as he hummed and turned in his arms to face him, burying his nose in his neck, arm thrown over his waist to rub up and down his smooth, impossibly soft back. How could someone have such soft skin?  
Louis’s arms wrapped around him and he kissed his hair, “I like your humming,” he whispered into those soft curls.  
“It’s my favourite Fray song,” Harry whispered back, snuggling as close to the warm body as he could.  
They were both quiet for a while and Harry felt himself drifting off when Louis spoke quietly.  
“Harry?”  
Harry’s stomach jolted at the sound of that sweet voice saying his name, so quiet and unsure but full of such fondness.  
“Yes, Lou?”  
There was a small pause and Harry began to wonder if he had fallen asleep, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
Harry grinned, dimples popping out and he pulled away from his place nuzzled into Louis’ neck to look into those blue eyes in the dim light.  
“Really?”  
Louis only nodded, all soft and sleepy and rumpled. Cheeks holding a faint glow as he blushed.  
Harry grinned, leaning forwards to kiss Louis softly, “I’d love to be your boyfriend” he whispered against those lips, hands stroking up and down his back.  
“Really?”  
Harry giggled, nodding slowly, “of course.”  
Louis grinned his crinkly eyed grin, burying his face in Harry’s chest, forcing himself to not squeal like a 13 year old girl because that would not ruin the moment at all, nope.  
“Lou?”  
“Yeah?” came a muffled reply, Harry chuckling when his breath tickled his collarbones.  
He brought a hand up to run through the older boy’s feathery soft hair, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
Louis didn't reply right away but harry could feel his grin pressed against his skin, a small hand balling into a fist and his chest swelled with warm feeling for this ridiculously adorable boy he held.  
“Yes I would, you tosser,” the older boy muttered.  
Harry couldn't help the bark of a laugh that escaped him and he shuffled back so he could tilt Louis face up to look at him, pressing a kiss against those lovely, lovely lips.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, settling back down, smiling as Louis’ body fit perfectly against his.  
“Shut up and go to sleep you sap.”  
Harry grinned and closed his eyes obediently, dozing off to the sound of his boyfriend’s steady breaths.


End file.
